


I Will Protect You Dear Heart

by ADDButterfly



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: During the 1800’s, Wesley and his lover Gunn are on the run after Wesley accidentally kills his father Lord Wyndam-Pryce.
Relationships: Charles Gunn/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I Will Protect You Dear Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first M/M story I have started writing in many years. I actually had this idea written down years ago, and I started and finished the first chapter in two days.  
> Honestly, even if I don't finish it, it could work as a one-shot. But I am going to try so hard to keep writing.  
> The reason I started writing again was because I got a new beautiful cool keyboard. The keys are like a typewriter, and it has different rainbow light up settings. It's amazing. So thank my new keyboard for this beautiful Gunn/Wesley story.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it!

Wesley was in shock as he stared below at the dead form of his father. He didn’t mean to push his father out his window. It was an accident. Wesley was in his room minding his own business when his father barged in and started dragging Wesley away from his bed, homophobic slurs and calling him pathetic and worthless. Wesley gasped in pain as his hair was almost torn from the scalp. He struggled and pushed at his father with his feet when he twisted his body around. Wesley got a good kick in and his father groaned and stumbled back from his son. He caught the edge of the window and tried to get a grip, but was unable and tumbled out the window with a yell and fell to the ground three stories below. His head hit the ground with a crack and he was dead instantly. 

He couldn’t believe it. His father was dead. Wesley looked around in fear, knowing that the gardener or a house worker was going to find his fathers body and call for help. Wesley started rushing around his room and grabbing all the clothes and important items he could. Once he was ready, Wesley hurried out of his room and down the stairs. 

Wesley ran to the first place he knew he needed to go to, the stables. Wesley ran into the stables whispering for his lover, Gunn.

Gunn stepped out of a stall and looked at Wesley concerned. “Wes? What’s going on?” He stepped up to Wesley and placed a hand on his cheek. “You look so pale dear heart. What is the matter?”

“We have to leave, right now. I’ll explain later, but we need to go before they find him.” 

“Wes, what are you talking about?”

Wesley shut his eyes and a tear dropped onto Gunn’s hand. “I accidentally killed father. I think he found out about us. He started dragging me out of my room by my hair. I kicked at him and he fell out my window. I swear Gunn, I did not mean to do it.” 

Gunn shushed Wesley and kissed his lips softly, “It’s okay dear heart, I believe you. You don’t have a cruel bone in your body. Let’s go to my home and I will get my things. I will protect you.” 

“Thank you for believing me.” Wesley sniffled and wiped his nose, his eyes getting red from the tears. 

Gunn smiled and said, “I will always believe you. You have treated me with more respect than anyone in the world ever since we met. I love and adore you.” He reached down and grabbed Welsey’s hand and started pulling him out of the stables and away from the castle. They heard a scream from someone that apparently found the body of Mr. Wyndam-Pryce. Gunn and Wesley ran quickly and made sure to stay hidden in the brush, just in case someone came by. 

It took 10 minutes of walking, but eventually they got to Gunn’s home. They walked into the small shack and Gunn started rummaging around for items they would need. “If we stayed here do you think they would find us?” Wesley asked, unsure of the answer.

Gunn shook his head, “I don’t think we should take the chance. They are bound to look for all the staff and slaves and question them. When they find me gone, they are going to assume that I kidnapped you and killed your father.”

“Oh god. Gunn I never meant for that. You should have never left with me. Now they will look for you and never stop.” Gunn stepped up to Wesley and quieted him with a kiss to the lips. 

Gunn gave a bitter smile, “I only stayed there for you. Being a slave in this world isn’t glamorous, it’s cruel, and backbreaking. The boss was racist to the extreme and a horrible pig of a man that took pleasure in whipping me when I did something wrong. He thought he broke me enough that he left me to my work. I made him think that he broke me and I wouldn’t run away. Little did he know that every night after my work I would walk here instead of to the slave cabins.”

Wesley was silent, listening to everything Gunn was telling him. When Gunn was done Wesley said, “I didn’t know any of this about you. Why did you never tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry. You had your own life to worry about.”

“But you are a part of my life! How could I never see this? Was I that blind?” Tears filled Wesley’s eyes and he reached up and wiped them away. He felt like a woman, crying at the thought of his love being hurt and treated so horribly. If his father was around, he knew he would tell Wesley to stop snivelling like a woman on the rag and grow a pair. 

“Please don’t cry darling. I promise you, I would do it all again as long as I could keep you in my life. I made sure to keep it from you. But from now on, I swear that I will tell you everything. No more secrets between us.”

“No more secrets.”


End file.
